ondorwisfandomcom-20200213-history
Giants
Giants are enormous humanoids created by the deity Annam All-Father. They are known for their potent elemental power and fearsome physical strength, which once allowed them to forge an empire which dominated most of the planet. Variations The giants come in several variations, each of which traces their ancestry back to one of the Titans, the sons of Annam All-Father. Each is imbued with some sort of elemental power, and each has a place in the mystical, religious rule system known as the Ordning. The subspecies of higher rank within the Ordning were invariably more powerful than those ranked lower. Storm Giants The eldest and mightiest of Annam's children, the storm giants trace their lineage back to Stronmaeus, first and greatest of the Titans, and thusly, rank highest in the Ordning. They tower at a gargantuan height of forty feet, and can live up to eight centuries. They are gifted with the ability to manipulate the weather in all its forms, being able to shape clouds, call down rain, move the wind, and summon bolts of lightning. They are also given the power to breathe underwater, and are utterly immune to electricity. Physically, they are typically possessed of purple, blue, or green skin, with eyes that glow one of those same colors, and hair that is generally a pale variant of one. Cloud Giants Descended from Memnor, the second of Annam's sons, cloud giants stand at a whopping thirty feet in height. The children of Memnor are ranked second in the Ordning. The cloud giants are possessed of lifespans only slightly shorter than the storm giants at seven hundred years. They, like their storm giant brethren, possess control over the weather, but to a lesser degree. However, of all giants, they are the most magically inclined, and can learn spells more easily than the rest of their brethren. They are able to control wind and clouds, and even summon rain, but are not able to control lightning or summon extremely severe storms. They are possessed of pale grey skin, and hair and eyes which are various shades of blue in color. Fire Giants With Surtur the Smith as their Titan ancestor, fire giants are ranked third in the Ordning. Gifted with five centuries of life, immunity to heat, and dominion over flame, the fire giants make some of the greatest smiths in the world. Standing at around twenty five feet tall, they are the only giants who are not taller than those who rank directly below them in the Ordning. However, they are much more heavily built than most of their brethren, being more squat and powerful than their fellows. Fire giants are possessed of burning red, orange, or yellow eyes, along with their hair, which is often wreathed with flames. Their skin tones are generally dull reds or oranges, along with dark greys, browns, or black. Frost Giants Standing at around twenty five feet in height, the lean and muscular frost giants are descendants of Thrym, the Titan twin of Surtur. Frost giants can live for up to four centuries, and are gifted with power over and immunity to cold. They are able to conjure ice spikes to coat their weapons, while more powerful members can summon blizzards. Frost giants typically have blue skin and white, grey, or silver hair, which is often flecked with shard of ice or snow. Stone Giants The second lowest in the Ordning, stone giants are nonetheless highly respected by the rest of giantkind. This is due to the fact that they are possessed of the longest lifespans, able to live for a whopping one thousand years. The children of Skoraeus Stonebones stand at twenty feet tall, and are generally of a slender and graceful build which belies their astounding strength. They are able to shape solid rock like clay, and move themselves through it as if it were water. Earth Giants The smallest, stupidest, and lowest ranked in the Ordning, earth giants descend from Grolantor, the last and least of the TItans. Standing at a measly fifteen feet, earth giants are best described as large, ugly humanoids. The vast majority are morbidly obese due to their eating habits. Possessed of barely above animal intelligence and an extremely potent digestive system, earth giants will eat almost anything, including humanoids, trees, and even dirt. They typically live for two centuries, though most are often hunted down by angry farmers with pitchforks long before then. Physiology Appearance Giants typically look like incredibly large humanoids, with odd skin, hair, or eye colors. Furthermore, many may have features related to their element, such as ice or fire in their hair, or skin that is textured like stone. Lifespan Giants are all long lived creatures, with for the most part, their lifespans increasing the higher they rank in the Ordning. The shortest lived of giants can live up to two centuries. Magical Essence Giants, like dragons, have magical energies permeating their bodies. This means they do not need to eat nearly as much as an ordinary creature of their size would, and enables them to manipulate elemental power. Powers and Abilities Elemental Manipulation: Giants are able to utilize elemental magics to shape earth and stone, alter temperatures, and control the weather. Super Strength: Giants are possessed of enormous physical might, being able to lift many times their own weight. Crushing stone, bending metal, and shattering wood is easily within the realm of possibility for the weakest of giants. Super Durability: Giants are considerably tougher than most humanoids, not only due to their size, but the magic that permeates their bodies also grants them greater density and resilience to damage. Enhanced Recovery: Giants are able to recover from wounds at rates much quicker than ordinary humanoids. Whilst they can not heal from wounds in the middle of battle, nor are they immune to scarring, most giants can rejuvenate themselves from injuries within days that would take most other creatures weeks to heal. This process can be further augmented by entering a state of low physical and mental activity to speed the recovery, along with infusions of their element. Enhanced Senses: Giants are possessed of senses comparable to that of a predatory animal, such as a wolf or bear. Weaknesses While quite powerful, giants can still be harmed or killed with enough physical force or potent magic. Certain enchanted weapons can harm them more effectively than mundane ones, breaching through their dense tissues with ease.Category:Races